totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Blog opisujący prawdę
Illness of Souls 670px Opening zaispirowany openingiem z "Danganronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei: The Animation" Opening 1 Deszczowy dzień. W oddali pojawia się szkoła, do której zbliż się kamera. Po chwili widać jak z za okna wstaję osoba z zaszklonymi żółtymi oczyma. Pojawia się napis "Illness of Souls". Zrzut ekranu na spadającą fiolkę. Pojawia się zdjęcie Laury, które zaczyna wirować i znika. Następnie ukazały się zdjęcia Don'a i Steave'a odwróconych do siebie tyłem. Zdjęcie oddala się i znika. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Dr. Jones'a z fiolkami i Prof. Frous'a przy tablicy. Zdjęcia rozpływają się. Następnie unoszą się fotografie Cleere z kijem i Sashy. Następne pojawiają się zdjęcia przygnębionych Ann i Ateny, które patrzą się w dół. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Tysona i tajemniczej postaci. Po tym przewija się kilka scen z serialu. Dyrektor Monn uderzająca ręką o stół, Cleere, która próbuje obudzić nieprzytomną Laure, Atena, która kurczowo odsuwa się od Pielęgniarki Clark, Ann i Sasha w kuchni nocą, zgraja zarażonych, którzy wyważają drzwi, Laura, która atakuje kogoś, Dr. Jones na lekcji. Po tych klipach pojawiają się zdjęcia zaniepokojonej Dyrektor Monn, która patrzy przez ramię i uśmiechnięta Pielęgniarka Clark ze strzykawką z żółtymi oczyma zarażonej osoby. Pojawia się szkolna brama, na której ktoś oparł rękę. Po chwili gwałtownie ręka znika. Pojawiają się zdjęcia zarażonych osób. Zrzuty ekranu na Salę Chemiczną, pokoje uczniów, kuchnię, aulę i Pokój Nauczycielski i dach. Klip, jak Laura i inni nie zakażeni uczniowie siedzą na kółku w Sali Chemicznej i śmieją się. Wszystko zaczernia się i z budynku wybiega Laura. Po czym pojawiają się zdjęcia Ann, Sashy, Don'a, Steave'a, Ateny, Tysona, Dyrektor Monn, Dr. Jones'a, Prof. Frousa, Cleere i Pielęgniarki Clark ze świecą. Brama szkoły zamyka się i nastaje ciemność. Pokój 53 Od ostatnich wydarzeń minęły już dwa tygodnie. W tym czasie za oknami szkoły i akademiku, nastała złota jesień. Liście już pożółkły, ale wciąż było dostatecznie ciepło, by móc bez przeszkód przebywać poza budynkiem. Oczywiście bez przeszkód dla innych, bowiem dalej po dziedzińcu jak i po całej szkole chodzili zarażeni "Chorobą Dusz". Laura: Nie wierzę, że jestem już tutaj ponad dwa tygodnie... tyle się zdarzyło... Laura zacisnęła pięść na piersi. Cleere: Wiem, że to było dla ciebie dużo jak na początek, ale my już tak mamy w każdym razie od dawna... Laura: Tak... rozumiem. Chodź nadal nie mogę się otrząsnąć z tego co stało się dwa tygodnie temu... z Ann... Cleere: To było naprawdę podłe ze strony Pielęgniarki Clark... s*ka to wszystko zaplanowała... Cleere stanęła obok Laury przed oknem. Cały czas stała z pięścią przylgniętą do piersi, co miało oznaczać solidarność z zarażonymi. Cleere: Nie przejmuj się... to ci nic w każdym razie nie pomoże... Laura: Nie... mogłam powstrzymać Ann! Mogłam to zrobić! Co byłoby trudnego w przytrzymaniu jej z Sashą? Cleere: Nie możemy gdybać! Musimy się skupić na to co będzie później! Pamiętaj, że mamy tylko 8 miesięcy do czasu, aż to wszystko się uwolni... Laura: A przerwa świąteczna? Cleere zaśmiała się. Cleere: Nikt tutaj nie opuszcza szkoły nawet na święta... większość zostaję nawet na wakacje. Ale po ostatnich kiepskich przyjęciach... Laura: Kiepskie przyjęcia? Cleere: Jak mówiłam! Nie mamy co zwlekać! Chodź na zajęcia! Cleere wzięła książkę i powoli zeszła na dół zamykając za sobą drzwi. Laura idąc do drzwi mówiła do siebie pod nosem. Laura: A o tym, to już chyba zapomnieli mi również wspomnieć... Pracownia Językowa Cleere już siedziała na miejscu, gdy jako ostatni weszli Laura i kilku zarażonych. Wyćwiczona już Laura nie dała niczego po sobie poznać i powoli zajęła miejsce na końcu obok Tysona, który siedział przy biurku z laptopem. Jakby się nie wydawało, laptopy nawet wśród zarażonych były całkiem powszechne i inni chodzili z nimi na lekcje. Tyson: O hej Laura! Dobrze się czujesz? Laura: Tak, tak. A co tam u Ateny? Tyson: Tak się cieszę! Wszystko z nią wraca już do normy! Ponoć jutro ma już do nas wrócić! Laura: To świetnie! Laura zerknęła na to co Tyson pisał właśnie na komputerze. Laura: A co tam pisesz? Tyson: J-ja?! Laura: No... Laura zaczęła czytać co było na stronie. Był to blog Tysona, gdzie opisał wszystko co dzieje się w tej szkole od początku "Choroby Dusz". Oboje zaczęli do siebie mówić szeptem. Tyson: Ja to wytłumaczę... Laura: O czym ty chcesz pisać? Napisałeś tam o wszystkim?! Tyson: Tak, ale ludzie wzięli to za dobrą powieść science-fiction! Laura: Wiesz co... Laurze aż zaparło dech w piersiach. Laura: Przecież to może być cudowna rzecz! Możemy napisać, że to prawda! Rozumiesz? Napiszemy o tym jakiemuś profesorowi, czy doktorowi, a on może by pomógł z wynalezieniem lekarstwa! Tyson: N-nie! Wolałbym, by to pozostało tajemnicą... Laura: To może być nasza jedyna szansa! Tyson: Nie! Nie pozwolę na to! Nie chcę stać się kolejnym celem! Tyson wziął laptop i zaczął coś na nim notować. W innej ławce Don i Steave przyglądali się temu co działo się w ławcę Tysona i Laury. Don: Co oni wyprawiają... czy chcą zostać przyłapani? Steave: Uspokoiliby się... od dwóch tygodni nikogo nie straciliśmy więc naprawdę mamy dobry bilans... Don: Ehh... boję się naprawdę... Pielęgniarka Clark, ani Dr Jones ostatnio strasznie siebie unikali... oni coś knują... Steave: Pielęgniarka Clark z Dr Jones'em?! Pracownia Chemiczna Dr Jones jak zwykle był zagłębiony w swoich badaniach jak nie miał własnych lekcji. Dzień płynął mu wolno, gdy zajmował się wynalezieniem lekarstwa na „Chorobę Dusz”. Dr Jones: To cały czas nie jest to… co zrobić by zniszczyć te przeciwciała? Dr Jones wlał jakiś czerwony płyn do fiolki i zaczął to mieszać. Dr Jones: Zdradź mi swoją tajemnicę… W tym momencie w drzwiach pojawiła się Pielęgniarka Clark i powoli zbliżała się do Dr Jones’a. Pielęgniarka Clark: Mogę ci zdradzić każdą tajemnicę, jakiej pragniesz, mogę ci zdradzić klucz do mojego serca, mogę cię zniszczyć, mogę cię zabić, mogę cię mieć na własność, ale jak myślisz dlaczego tego nie zrobię? Pielęgniarka Clark objęła Dr Jones’a, który w ogóle się tego nie spodziewał. Pielęgniarka Clark: Zdradzę to tobie… ponieważ chcę cię doszczętnie zniszczyć. Chcę zniszczyć twoją wiarę w sprawę, chcę zobaczyć jak będziesz się zwijać z przerażenia! Pielęgniarka Clark ponownie się uśmiechnęła i zaczęła coś szeptać do ucha Dr Jones’a. Pielęgniarka Clark: Popełniłeś ogromny błąd zadzierając ze mną… Pielęgniarka Clark pogłaskała Dr Jones’a po policzku. Pielęgniarka Clark: Tą bronią da się wykończyć również ciebie, wiesz? <3 Dr Jones uśmiechnął się. Dr Jones: Tobie na pewno to się nie uda. Już dawno ta choroba odebrała mi ciebie. Nie jesteś tą osobą, którą kocham, jesteś tylko skorupą tej osoby, na której zależało mi odkąd tutaj przyjechałem. Pielęgniarka Clark: Więc skoro tak to powiesz. Czy będziesz w stanie poświęcić osobę, którą naprawdę kochasz, dla jakieś durnej sprawy? Pielęgniarka Clark pocałowała Dr Jones’a w szyję. Pielęgniarka Clark: Mogę być sto razy lepsza od niej w każdej sprawie. Tylko czy jesteś gotów? Dr Jones odepchnął Pielęgniarkę Clark. Dr Jones: Nie. Specjalnie dla mojej Pielęgniarki Clark pokonam tą chorobę! Specjalnie dla niej będę walczył dzień i noc! To właśnie dla niej pokonam was wszystkich! Słyszysz? Pielęgniarka Clark zaczęła chichotać. Pielęgniarka Clark: Głupcze… Pielęgniarka Clark zaczęła się śmiać najgłośniej jak tylko sama potrafiła. Pielęgniarka Clark: GŁUPCZE!!! Ty naprawdę sądzisz, że zdołasz pokonać nas?! NAS?! Nową udoskonaloną rasę człowieka, bez emocjonalnych problemów i własnej osobowości? Przecież dobrze wiesz, że to my jesteśmy przyszłością tego świata! Dr Jones: Mogłabyś przestać cieszyć się swoimi ideami! Pamiętaj, że póki na Ziemi jest chodź jeden człowiek, który ma coś do zaoferowania, to będzie z wami walczył! Ludzie nigdy nie poddadzą się bez walki, tylko dlatego, że wy wymyśliliście plan świata idealnego! Pielęgniarka Clark: Właśnie dla tego również to wy wyginiecie, a nie my! Dr Jones i Pielęgniarka Clark zaczęli patrzeć sobie w oczy i mierzyli się wzrokiem. Dr Jones: Uważaj, dobrze wiesz, że nie wydostaniesz się z tej szkoły tak łatwo. Pielęgniarka Clark: Doprawdy? Ciekawe czy mój donos na temat tej szkoły przyczyni się do jej zamknięcia, chyba znowu wyprzedziłam was o jeden krok, a to dopiero początek mojej gry. <3 Dr Jones: O czym ty znowu mówisz chora kobieto? Pielęgniarka Clark: Poczekaj jeszcze chwilę, a sam się o tym dobrze przekonasz. Jestem pewna, że ta zabawa zbliży was do siebie. Dr Jones: Ty chyba nie… Pielęgniarka Clark: Zabawa już się zaczyna. <3 Pielęgniarka Clark odwróciła się i wyszła z gabinetu. Dr Jones: Co ty znowu wymyśliłaś… Stołówka Po zakończonej lekcji z literatury uczniowie udali się na stołówkę na drugie śniadanie. Jak zwykle wszyscy nie zarażeni usiedli koło siebie. Cleere: Jak ja nienawidzę tej budy… jeszcze musimy chodzić z tymi… zombiakami… Steave: Weź… mam ich tak dosyć… i to oni zgarniają najlepsze oceny… Don: Mamy szczęście, że oni na to nie zwracają uwagi bo było by z nami ciężko… Steave: W ogóle o czym to tak rozmawialiście tak w czasie lekcji? Mówiąc to Steave patrzał w stronę Laury i Tyson’a. Tyson: O… o niczym!! Idę zanieść coś do jedzenia Atenie! Tyson pośpiesznie wyszedł ze stołówki. Laura: Ehh… on napisał blog o tym co dzieje się u nas w szkole! Oczywiście wszyscy to wzięli za science-fiction… Sasha: SERIO?! Don: No, no… w każdym razie musimy sprawić by ten blog zniknął… Steave: Ale nie myślisz, że jak ten blog nagle zniknie to powstaną różne teorie spiskowe? Laura: Możemy powiedzieć, co naprawdę się tu dzieje! Może nas uratują? Don: Albo plan Pielęgniarki Clark, żeby się stąd wydostać się uda… a wtedy na świecie będą same zombiaki… Laura: Zatem co mamy robić? Don: Nic, sprawić by blog szedł swoim torem i stopniowo stawał się nieatrakcyjny dla innych… Cleere odsunęła tacę z jedzeniem. Cleere: A od kiedy ciebie tak wzięło na rządzenie nami, co? Don: Nie wiem, może odkąd Dr Jones nic nie robi tylko pracuje? Cleere: Tym bardziej powinniśmy mu pomagać, a nie urządzać sobie tajne narady za jego plecami! Don: Odezwała się… Cleere: A co, chcesz mi rozkazywać… Don: Chcę! Nie chcę, żeby zostało nas mniej rozumiesz?! Cleere: Nie! Nie dam sobą rozkazywać rozumiesz? Cleere wstała i zdenerwowana wyszła. Sasha: I po co ci to było? Laura: Ogarnąłbyś się czasem… Laura i Sasha poszły za Cleere. Don: Ty chyba nie myślisz to samo co one, co? Steave: Nie… raczej nie… Pokój 96 Tyson przyniósł Atenie jedzenie. Ta siedziała na łóżku i czytała książkę. Atena: Dzięki. <3 Jesteś dla mnie taki kochany! Tyson: To nic, a już czujesz się chodź trochę lepiej? Atena: Tak… Atena zarumieniła się. Atena: Dziękuje za to wszystko, co dla mnie robisz… nie mogłabym prosić chyba o to nikogo innego… Tyson: N-naprawdę? Atena: Tak… od czasu, gdy Ann już nie jest z nami… nie chcę jakoś szczególnie polegać na innych, a mimo to cały czas jesteś tutaj ze mną… Tyson: Nie ma sprawy… zawszę będę ci pomagał, jeżeli będziesz tego potrzebował. Atena wzięła to co przyniósł Tyson i powoli zaczęła to jeść. Tyson: Słuchaj, mogę u ciebie trochę popisać? Atena: Jasne, czuj się jak u siebie… Tyson usiadł przy biurku i zaczął pisać na blogu. Atena: Co tam w ogóle piszesz? Tyson: A nic… taki luźny blog… Atena: Blog? Piszesz? Tyson: T-tak, ale wiesz takie moje pisanie… Atena: Pokaż… Atena podeszła do Tysona. Gdy zobaczyła blog aż skamieniała i po chwili usiadła. Tyson: A-atena!!! Atena: Czy… W oczach Ateny pojawiły się łzy. Atena: Czy ty napisałeś blog o naszej szkole? Z całej naszej historii zrobiłeś blog science-fiction?! Co z ciebie za człowiek? Tyson: Czekaj… Atena: My tu cierpimy i tracimy dusze, a ty jak gdyby nigdy nic robisz z tego bloga!! Jak możesz! Tyson: Poczekaj, wyjaśnię ci to wszystko… Tyson zdenerwowany założył ręce. Tyson: Ja nie mogłem już sobie poradzić… to mnie zaczęło wszystko przerastać… to wszystko to było już dla mnie za dużo… musiałem się komuś wygadać! Łza spłynęła po policzku Tyson’a. Tyson: Myślałem, że ta historia kogoś zmusi do wysłania tutaj pomocy, ale od razu ludzie uznali to za moją wymyśloną historie… jakie to było frustrujące… Atena: Rozumiem… dlaczego nie przyszedłeś do kogoś z nas… Tyson: Okazałbym się słaby… teraz wszyscy tutaj walczą o dowodzenie… Atena: Słucham? Jak to dowodzenie? Tyson: Od pewnego czasu… Cleere i Don rywalizują ze sobą… wątpie, żeby z tego wyszło coś dobrego… Pracownia Matematyczna Minęło kolejnych kilka lekcji od śniadania. Po lekcji u Prof. Frous’a w jego Sali zostali Don, Laura, Steave, Sasha, Tyson i Cleere. Prof. Frous: Musimy porozmawiać… Don i Cleere: O czym? Don i Cleere zmierzyli się wzrokiem. Prof. Frous: Chodzi o Dr Jones’a… on naprawdę ostatnio zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać. Laura: Co ma pan na myśli? Prof. Frous: Nie wiem… widziałem jak dzisiaj rano z Pracowni Chemicznej wychodziła Pielęgniarka Clark. Wyglądała raczej na szczęśliwą… Sasha: Co? Cleere: Ale dlaczego? Laura: To wygląda dziwnie… chyba dzisiaj będziemy musieli porozmawiać o tym z Dr Jones’em… chyba od ostatnich zdarzeń nie mówi nam wszystkiego… Don: Racja, ostatnio naprawdę ucichnął. Steave: Ale to ma jakieś znaczenie? Może po prostu przeżywa po tym co stało się z Ann? Cleere: Nie… to coś innego. Laura: Chyba on nie zaczął współpracować z Pielęgniarką Clark… Don: Nie, on by nie zrobił tego z własnej woli. Sasha: Ale on nie jest bez duszy… przecież wygląda normalnie… Don: Nie wiem… musimy z nim o tym porozmawiać… Prof. Frous: Dobrze, bardzo na was w tym wszystkim liczę! Laura: Zrobimy co w naszej mocy. Sasha: W sumie chyba i tak mamy z nim teraz lekcje… Don: Dobra idziemy! Cleere: Ehh… Prof. Frous i reszta wyszli z Sali. Pracownia Chemiczna Lekcje dobiegły ku końcowi, gdy uczniowie mieli się zjawić na zajęciach dodatkowych. Dr Jones: Ciekawe, gdzie ich wywiało… mam nadzieje… W tym momencie do klasy weszli Don, Steave, Tyson, Cleere i Sasha. Dr Jones: Witam grupkę spóźnialskich… Don: Musimy z panem pogadać. Dr Jones uśmiechnął się. Dr Jones: Zatem słucham. Dr Jones rozsiadł się za biurkiem. Don: Co pan kombinuje z Pielęgniarką Clark? Chcemy to wiedzieć! Dr Jones: Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nie jest twoja sprawa, prawda? Don: Nie obchodzi mnie to! Ona jest nieobliczalna. Dr Jones: Wiem o tym. Dobrze o tym wiem! Don: Więc dlaczego się pan z nią spotyka? Dr Jones: Spotykam? Dr Jones nerwowo zaczął uderzać długopisem o stół. Cleere: Doktorze? Dr Jones: Słuchajcie… mam plan, mam plan który może wypalić i proszę was byście się w to nie wtrącali… Don: W co mamy się niby nie wtrącać? Dr Jones westchnął. Dr Jones: Chyba nie dacie się zbyć tak łatwo… no dobrze… Pielęgniarka Clark znowu coś planuję i w moim interesie było sprawdzić jak reaguje na silne emocje… jak się okazuje w przeciwieństwie do innych ma rozbudowany sysyem emocji co odróżnia ją od innych zarażonych. Steave: Czyli? Cleere: Ona czuje i myśli, czy to miał pan na myśli? Dr Jones: Dokładnie… Don:' Ale co ona planuje? Dr Jones: Nie jestem pewien, ale między wierszami zdołałem wyczytać, że planuje dla nas jakąś grę… ona chcę się z nami zabawić… Cleere: Pytanie o co jej aktualnie może chodzić. Dobrze wiemy, że jest zdolna do absolutnie wszystkiego. Dr Jones: I właśnie w tym jest nasz problem. Nie wiemy w co, albo kogo planuje uderzyć by nas rozbić. Nie wiemy też jakie ma inne motywy niż wydostanie się stąd… Cleere: Musimy pilnować tych, którzy aktualnie się rozproszyli… jeżeli ma kogoś z naszych na celowniku to na pewno zaatakuje, gdy będziemy sami… Sasha: Ale kto jest teraz z naszych sam? Don: Atena, Prof. Frous, Dyrektor Monn… Wszyscy właśnie zrozumieli, że nie ma z nimi Laury. Tyson: Czekajcie, a gdzie Laura?! Cleere: Żeby znowu na coś głupiego nie wpadła… Don: Dobra! Steave i Sasha! Idźcie do Ateny! Doktorze pan pójdzie do Prof. Frousa, ja pójdę do Dyrektor Monn, a Tyson i Cleere znajdźcie Laurę! Wszyscy rozdzielili się w poszukiwaniach. Pracowania Matematyczna Dr Jones wbiegł do sali Prof. Frousa. Prof. Frous: Doktor Jones! Jaki niespodziewany gość! Dr Jones: Nie możemy się rozdzielać! Pielęgniarka Clark planuje wprowadzić swój kolejny plan w życie! Prof. Frous: Słucham?! Dr Jones: Nie wiem co planuję, ale lepiej by teraz nie przebywać samemu, jeżeli pan rozumie! Prof. Frous: Tak, tak oczywiście! A co z uczniami? Dr Jones: Właśnie pobiegli szukać resztę. Pokój 99 Laura siedziała przy laptopie w pokoju Tysona. Laura: Cudownie! Teraz mogę wszystkim powiedzieć co się tutaj naprawdę dzieje! Uratuję nas wszystkich! Laura zaczęła pisać na laptopie. Laura: Tak, oto chodzi. Ktoś tu przyjedzie i uratuje nas! Nie będę już musiała tutaj trząść się o własne życie!!! Laura uśmiechnęła się i pisała dalej. Laura: Kochani czytelnicy! To co tutaj jest napisane na blogu jest prawdą! Proszę zadzwońcie do gwardii i niech przyślą tutaj kogoś kto nam pomoże! Zostało nas już naprawdę mało i z tygodnia na tydzień jest nas coraz mniej! Jesteście naszą ostatnią nadzieją! W tym właśnie momencie do pokoju weszli zabiegani Tyson i Cleere. Tyson: Wiedziałem, że będziesz chciała włamać się na mój blog! Laura: I udało mi się! Laura wysłała wiadomość. Laura: Teraz na pewno ktoś po nas w końcu przybędzie i ten okropny sen w końcu się skończy! Koniec!!! Cleere: Brawo! Brawo! Tyson podbiegł do laptopa i uśmiechnął się jak zobaczył komentarze. Tyson: Mamy szczęście… czytelnicy uznali to za kolejny rozdział oczyma innej osoby! Nikt nie przypuszcza, że to co się tutaj dzieje, dzieje się naprawdę… Cleere: Dzięki Bogu… Cleere podeszła i uderzyła Laurę w policzek. Cleere: A ty co sobie myślisz, co? Laura: Ja… Laura szyderczo się uśmiechnęła. Laura: CHCĘ STĄD UCIEC!!! Laura rozpłakała się i przytuliła Cleere. Cleere: Nie mogę… ta szkoła naprawdę nas chyba doprowadzi do końca… Tyson: Taaak… Cleere: Dobra, chociaż wiemy, że Laura jest bezpieczna, chodźmy do Pracowni Chemicznej… Tyson: Racja, nie mamy co tutaj siedzieć… Tyson wyłączył laptop i cała trójka poszła do Pracowni Chemicznej. Gabinet Dyrektorski Dyrektor Monn siedziała tyłem do drzwi, była podenerwowana i w rękach trzymała pomięty kawałek papieru. W tym momencie do pokoju wszedł Don. Don: Dyrektor Monn? Dyrektor Monn: T-tak? Don: Musi Pani iść ze mną do Pracowni Chemicznej! Pielęgniarka Clark coś planuje… Dyrektor Monn: Ona już wykonała ruch… Don: Słucham?! Dyrektor Monn: Przez nią… Dyrektor Monn odwróciła się na krześle. Dyrektor Monn: Nasza szkoła zostanie wkrótce zamknięta… Don skamieniał. Don: Nie-niemożliwe! Dyrektor Monn: Napisała porządny donos o tym co wyprawia się w naszej szkole i przez to przyjedzie tutaj komisja, która zadecyduje o być, albo nie być tej szkoły… Don: Co? Ludzie z zewnątrz? Dyrektor Monn: Tak… Zapadła cisza. Pokój 96 Na samym końcu Steave i Sasha weszli do pokoju. Sasha: Atena? Jesteś tutaj? W całym pokoju było ciemno i panował mrok. Okno było otwarte na oścież. Steave: Coś tutaj nie gra… Sasha spojrzała na kartkę na łóżko Ateny, na którym leżała kartka. Sasha: Patrz! Sasha podniosła kartkę. Sasha:’’’ „Zdziwieni? Gra rozpoczęta! Kocham, Pielęgniarka Clark. '''Steave: Ktoś… ktoś… Sasha: Tak… Pielęgniarka Clark właśnie zaczęła swoją grę… Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi… W następnym odcinku Dr Jones zgniótł kartkę. Dr Jones: Czyli to cały czas planowała… Pielęgniarka Clark zmierzyła wzrokiem Laurę. Pielęgniarka Clark: Chcesz znaleźć Atenę? Zdaj się na siebie i poznaj tajemnice innych! Don i Laura kroczyli po kostki w wodzie w piwnicy. Don: Świetnie… zamknęła nas tutaj i zaraz nas jeszcze utopi… Laura: Jest szansa… Laura złapała Don’a za barki. Laura: Musisz zdradzić największą tajemnicę o tobie! KONIEC ODCINKA. :D Zapraszam do KoMeNtOwAnIa! <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Illness of Souls